Ours
by I am Lu
Summary: Long one-shot. Having a child was the last thing Aki wanted. Yusei, on the other hand, was thrilled by it. Faithshipping - Yusei x Aki/Akiza


Lucarly: I must be out of my mind.

Aki: Why?

Lucarly: Just because. You'll see after you read this story.

Aki: I never read your stories.

Lucarly: ...And that's probably a good thing! Oh yes, and just a couple notes before you read:

- The entire story is told from Yusei's point of view

- Each line divides an interval of time. (Which can be like 3 weeks to 3 months.)

- Aki and Yusei are about 19 - 20. And they start off NOT married. (Surprise, surprise!)

- The story takes place at the twins' mansion. Yusei and Aki are sort of trapped there in order to avoid Security and other various unwanted attention.

Aki: ...I don't even want to know what you're writing about. Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

**Ours**

* * *

Aki was awfully cute when she was nervous. It sounds so twisted for me to think that, but it was true.

She tucked her magenta bangs behind her ear, and gave a small smile - hoping that I would not be too angry with her after she shared what she wanted to tell me. So, she really didn't have too much of a reason to be worried - I care too much about her to get really angry with her. Though, I wasn't really sure she knew that.

"Is there something you want to say?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows quizzically.

She fidgeted uncomfortably and slowly brought her amber eyes up to mine.

"Remember that one night two months ago?" she said, her eyes quickly falling back to the ground.

"Can you be more specific?" I said, chuckling a little. This was so unlike Aki. She was normally really bold, and to-the-point in her speech. Not to mention, she was rarely ever nervous. (And if she was, she didn't show it.) It worried me a bit.

"That night...when..." said Aki, trailing off.

"Yes?" I said, pushing her for an answer.

"When...we were together." finished Aki.

Her answer was still vague, but I was able to figure out what she meant; She was referring to the first night we had slept together. Sexual tension - messy business.

"Ah, yes - What about it?" I asked, a feeling of horrible anticipation rising within me.

"...I'm pregnant." she said, her eyes still glued to the floor.

I blinked. Had I heard her right? Did she say she was..._Pregnant!?_

" So...I'm going to be a...father?" I asked her weakly.

She nodded.

Suddenly, a gate within me broke open and a river of emotions flooded through me.

A _father!? _The idea of it overwhelmed me...but was strangely exciting at the same time. I always had a soft spot for kids. And I always loved being with the twins, Tenpei, and Rally. But the thought of having my own...

Without thinking, I swept Aki up into a tight hug and kissed her fully on the lips.

"A father!" I declared triumphantly, smiling, and kissing her again.

I could tell Aki was surprised by my actions - It was written in her expression. I couldn't blame her either. I was never this openly affectionate with her. In fact, I was almost never affectionate with her - despite the fact I had feelings for her. And I also rarely smiled - but in that moment, I was grinning like a fool.

* * *

Aki and I were never quite able to share the same sort of excitement I had at the prospect of having a child. Actuallly, she dreaded the idea.

She told me on several occasions that she didn't want to be a parent and that she never wanted to be one. I thought that perhaps this originated from the fact that she had hated her parents and vice versa. I tried to convince her that parent-child relationships were not always like that, but she refused to believe me. I suppose I don't understand it completely though - I never knew my parents.

I had a theory in my mind that maybe she was afraid. Afraid that she'd have the same relationship with her child as she did with her own parents. Afraid that she'd hate it and it would hate her.

So it didn't surprise me too much when she approached me with the intention of persuading me to allow her to rid herself of it.

"An abortion?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes slightly at her.

"Yes. I'd like to get one." said Aki, crossing her arms over her chest.

"...Absolutely not." I said sternly. It was clear to me that it hadn't registered with her yet that there was actually a living being growing inside her. If it had, I don't believe she could even bring herself to ask about it. She may have a bold and occasionally violent character, but she'd never want to purposely kill. (Hurt, yes.)

For weeks, she continued to try and convince me that abortion was a good idea - And I rejected that it wasn't. I was lucky that she respected my opinion in the ordeal - If she hadn't, she probably would've went ahead and gotten the abortion without my permission.

But then the day came when her belly started to swell a little, and a tiny bump appeared. And suddenly, the reality of life in the situation truly dawned on her. She immediately stopped asking about an abortion.

* * *

I always found myself to be up early in the mornings - Aki preferred to sleep in later. We were different in that sense. So, I found it a bit strange when I woke up one day to discover that Aki wasn't in her bed.

I sensed that she was in no danger, so I didn't worry too much about it. Still, I couldn't help but go and look for her. I first suspected that she might of been outside, and so I started to head downstairs to see if she was near the pool. But on my way to my destination, I heard a low moan come from the bathroom.

Only one thing crossed my mind: Morning sickness.

I slowly pushed open the door into the bathroom and saw Aki sitting against the wall, her head between her knees. I smiled at her sympathetically, and sat down next to her. I the put my arm around her and pulled her close, resting my head next to hers. I could feel her muscles tense for a brief moment, but she quickly relaxed upon realization that it was me.

"Morning sickness?" I inquired softly, though I already knew that answer.

I could feel her nod.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, pulling her closer. What more could I really do? Morning sickness was nearly inevitable in pregnancy, and little could be done to make it better. I felt bad for her too, the condition was normally gone by the 12th week and she was in the middle of her 15th.

I kissed her on the top of her head, trying to show her that I really did care. She nuzzled herself into me slightly and started to cry softly in her sickly misery. We stayed like that for about an hour.

* * *

Aki laid comfortably back on the sofa, her nose in a book. Reading had recently become a hobby of hers - I guess it helped her keep her mind off the rigors of pregnancy. I wouldn't mind it, except for one thing: It meant she talked less than she already did.

Truthfully, neither of us were really talkative people - Still I loved it when she'd just sit down next to me and express herself. But now things were more quiet between us. I knew it was very dangerous in its own way. The two of us were literally five months away from beginning parenthood and we were hardly speaking. And I had always heard that communication was the key in a relationship.

Though, as sad as it seems, I wasn't exactly sure if Aki and I were actually in a relationship. At least, we had never officially set a title between us. It occurred to me that we had always been teetering between being friends and lovers - Which isn't exactly the most stable relationship, especially with a baby on the way.

I quickly decided that it was a problem that had to be adressed as soon as possible.

"Aki?" I inquired innocently.

"Mhm?" she mumbled dully, not looking up from her book.

"What am I to you?"I asked in a straightforward manner.

Aki blinked and looked up at me, confused by my question.

"Pardon?" she asked, looking puzzled.

"What am I to you?" I repeated.

She stared at me for awhile, knitting her brows together in thought.

"I-I don't know." she confessed.

"We need to know though." I said.

"Why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. Wasn't it obvious why?

"Because there is part of me and you growing inside your belly. I think it would be good if we have our relationship set straight for when the time comes when we have to raise it." I said plainly.

"Oh...Well, I was actually thinking we could put it up for adoption." she said, returning to her book.

For some odd reason, her statement depressed me. I wanted to keep it. It was selfish, and I knew it, but I wanted to be a father so badly.

"I don't know about that..."I said hesitantly.

Aki huffed, and glared back up at me.

"Why not? I think it's a good idea." said Aki angrily.

I sighed. While adoption did seem like a good idea, I knew that it could be disastrous. The very reason Aki's parents hated her so much was because she was different. If our child happened to inherit some of our abilities, then then the same thing could happen to it and it's adopted parents. I didn't want that. And I knew she wouldn't want it either. I understood that Aki was in a state of belief that she would despise the child - but I knew in my heart that the moment she held it in her arms, she would fall in love with it.

"It's more complicated then that." I said simply.

"How?"

I hesitated. If I explained my reasons to her, she might take them the wrong way, and get upset.

"Just trust me." I said, hoping she would drop the subject.

"Why?"

So much for that hope.

"Because I love you and I want what's best for you and the baby." I said quickly and without thinking.

I wanted to slap my hand over my mouth. That was a bad move on my part. I had never told her I loved her before, and I now knew that she was confused about "us".

She seemed surprised by my bold statement and a little unsure of what to say or do. But after a moment, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me coyly on the lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

With every passing day, Aki would slowly grow larger and larger. At six months, her belly was a nice, round shape and there was no hiding the fact that she was pregnant. So, everyone in close relation to us knew and were happy for us.

I couldn't help but feel a small sense of pride - Aki on the other hand was still sour about the situation, but she handled herself well with all the unwanted excitement. Especially with the twins. They simply loved to come and feel Aki's swollen belly, and would laugh when they could feel the baby kick.

So, babies naturally became the topic of the household.

I was sitting back comfortably in a chair, working on a laptop while Aki sat on the opposite side of the room, reading as usual. Rua appeared to be working on his deck at the table in front of him and Ruka had flopped herself on the ground, also reading - I guess she had picked up the hobby along with Aki. Yanagi and Himuro were off in town.

Rua suddenly huffed in frustration, sitting back and ruffling his hair as he did. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment and then over at me.

"Where do babies come from?" he asked innocently.

The room went completely silent - Aki even looked up from her book. I blinked and stared at the younger boy for a moment, realizing that the question was directed at me.

"Er-What?" I asked.

"Where do babies come from?" Rua repeated. Aki, unable to control herself any longer, burst out laughing. I half glared at her, half looked at her with pleading eyes that cried "Help me!".

"Go on Yusei - tell him!" she giggled, falling back into the cushions of her chair and smiling with an evil glint in her eye. She was obviously loving the fact that I was getting visibly nervous.

"Uh...W-well, Rua...ummm..." I stuttered, feeling the palms of my hands begin to sweat. Why should I have to tell him this? Shouldn't a 13-year old boy know this by now?

"Well, how do they?" asked Rua, looking slightly impatient.

"Ehehe...Y-you see Rua...ehm...uh..."I babbled senselessly before I was cut off.

"It's okay Yusei, I'll tell him." chimed Ruka, giving me a sympathetic smile. She then went and grabbed Rua by the arm, forcing him to stand up.

"Come on, I'll tell you in the other room." she said sweetly, pulling him along.

"Uh...Okay!" said Rua, deciding to go along with her.

I sighed in relief - Thank God for Ruka.

Once the twins got themselves at a further distance, Rua asked again:

"Really, where do babies come from?"

Ruka rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well, it starts when a Mommy and a Daddy do a special "cuddle"..." began Ruka, her voice fading away as she and Rua went into the other room.

I couldn't help but blush slightly and sink into my chair, embarrassed.

"You got lucky." pouted Aki. Clearly, she wanted to see how the situation would have played out between Rua and I.

"I'm glad I did." I said, sighing.

* * *

Seven months into her pregnancy, Aki **still** remained rather surly. It made me sad, really. I would have loved to be able to enjoy the fact that we were soon-to-be-a-parents together...But she continued to be pessimistic, still believing that that it was inhumanly possible for her to love a child and for it to love her back.

Still, It didn't stop me from being excited.

Aki was sitting on the floor, and had her duel cards spread on the ground for rearrangement of a deck. (Well, just because she had developed a love for reading didn't mean she lost her interest in dueling.) I leaned against the wall watching her clumsily try to settle herself - her belly had grown so large that moving herself around had become a challenge. While I felt pity for her, I couldn't help but secretly think that she looked absolutely adorable when trying.

Suddenly, Aki lurched forward and seemed to be in mild pain. She then put her hand over her stomach and sighed heavily. I raised my eyebrows in concern.

"Are you okay?" I asked, approaching her.

"Yeah - I'm fine," said Aki sourly, starting to gather her cards together.

"You sure?" I asked, still worried.

"I'm sure - Can you help me up?" asked Aki, holding her hands out to me. I took them in to mine and quickly helped her stand up.

"Thanks." she said, brushing herself off and turning away from me.

"What happened?"

"Nothing really - It's just that the demon inside my womb is kicking...and it hurts." she growled in a low tone.

I blinked and smiled a tiny bit, deciding to ignore her sulky comment. I slowly brought my hand around her from behind and placed it gently on her belly.

"Where?" I asked.

"Here." she said, rolling her eyes, placing her hand on top of mine and moving it to the designated spot. Sure enough, I felt a kick from under her skin, sending chills up my spine. I closed my eyes and rested my head on Aki's shoulder in disbelief that what I was feeling was actually real.

I opened my eyes when I felt Aki, much to my surprise, relax in my hold. I smiled again and kissed her on the cheek - It was moments like this that I loved the most. Here I was with an extraordinary woman, who was carrying **my** child. I closed my eyes for a second time and breathed in her sweet scent, feeling myself get lost in it.

"Aki...How would you feel about getting married?" I said without thinking.

I suddenly felt like hitting myself - I couldn't believe what I had just done. I had just proposed the idea of she and I getting married while she in bad mood. Go me.

"...I'd like that." said Aki plainly after a moment.

I blinked in confusion, feeling that I had somehow heard her wrong.

"What did you say?" I asked her incredulously.

"I said I'd like that." Aki repeated.

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes Yusei - I will be your wife." said Aki bluntly, rolling her eyes. While her voice was slightly cynical, her words filled me with a great sense of joy. Aki, the tauntingly elusive Aki, was now my fiancé. I couldn't help but let a large smile spread across my face.

Aki studied me for a moment and sighed. She then brought her lips up to mine in a quick, but meaningful kiss.

"Stop smiling like that. You like a psychotic pedophile." she said slyly, before waddling off.

I sighed, and stared after her. She certainly did have interesting insults - I guess that was part of what I loved about her though.

* * *

"Wow Miss Izayoi, you just keep getting bigger and bigger with each time I see you." said Tenpei, observing the eight-month belly of Aki.

"Yeah, it's like every time I turn around, your stomach gets huger!" said Rua ecstatically, putting his hand over her belly and rubbing it.

"Huger isn't a word." corrected Ruka calmly, with a small smile on her face.

"Ah, whatever!" exclaimed Rua, throwing his hands in the air and grinning in a silly fashion.

I couldn't help but smile a little at the youth's antics - I really did love them all. Still, I put my arm around Aki and pulled her closer in a comforting manner. I knew she hated the attention she got for being pregnant - She hated attention in general.

Rua glanced over at us, and scrunched his nose up a little at seeing how close we were. I suppose it was predictable at his age. Still, I never did learn all of what Ruka told Rua when she dragged him away to tell him the wonders of procreation. He was quiet for a few days after though.

"I bet it'll be a girl." predicted Tenpei, starting a new subject.

"Wha-? No way! It'll be a boy!" opposed Rua.

"You don't know that for sure." said Ruka, rolling her eyes.

"Well - I'd like to be a boy. What about you Yusei?" asked Rua, facing me.

I blinked, and pursed my lips in thought. Truthfully, It didn't matter to me. I'd be elated to have a son or a daughter.

"I'd be happy with either gender." I shrugged, giving him a small smile.

"Ah - Well, what about you Miss Aki?" asked Rua, turning to to her.

"I don't care either way." said Aki flatly.

"Gee - You guys are no fun. Whatever! I still hope it's a boy!" said Rua enthusiastically before running off with Tenpei and Ruka.

"...Rua talks too much." said Aki after a moment.

"A very acute observation of you, Aki." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

* * *

Aki's belly had swollen so much that I knew that the birth of the baby had to be close. It made me worry - I wasn't sure how we would approach the delivery. It was out of the question to try and go to the hospital; No one would ever serve us with me being a marked, Satellite-born resident and Aki being the infamous Black Rose Witch. Aki seemed to know this as well, and I think it made her nervous too.

It seemed inevitable that she'd have to give birth naturally, without any sort of medication.

On one late afternoon, Aki sat on the sofa, reading another book in order to get her mind off the discomfort she had been complaining about all day. She said that the baby had been moving and kicking all day - Making her very sore.

I suddenly heard her emit a loud moan from across the room. I looked up from where I was and quickly stood up, walking over to her in hopes of offering her some sort of consolation.

"I hate this thing inside me." murmured Aki, lurching forward slightly as I kneeled next to her.

"Maybe you just need to walk around a little bit and work out some kinks in your muscles." I suggested, offering my hand in order to help her stand up. She nodded and took my hand, slowly pulling herself up - but the moment she stood, a flood of water came from her and splattered all over the ground. Aki swore loudly at this and quickly sat back down, allowing a low groan pass her lips.

"Hey! Hey! What's goin' on?"asked Yanagi, peeking from the doorway after hearing Aki curse.

"Aki's water just broke." I said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Oh boy, that ain't good. Has she started contractions yet?" questioned Yanagi.

Aki answered him by lurching forward again, and letting out a loud scream.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Yanagi, quickly coming to their side.

"I heard screaming - What's happening?" said Himuro, appearing at the top of the stairs alongside the twins.

"Missy here is in labour!" exclaimed Yanagi fretfully.

"Ah! Well, we should get her to hospital then, right?" asked Rua, looking a bit nervous himself.

"Baka - They wouldn't treat her." said Ruka, glaring at Rua and biting her lip.

"Oh - I guess you're right...But what should we do!?" asked Rua.

"She'll just have to give birth here at the mansion." I said, looking at my fiancé with a worried expression. Aki let out an audible whimper at hearing this, but didn't say anything.

"Well, first things first - we need to get her on to a bed." said Yanagi.

Aki shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry...I just can't bear to stand." gasped Aki in pain before letting out another cry. I felt my heart being torn into pieces at seeing her in such agony.

"Well, we'll just have to improvise then." said Himuro, scooping Aki up into his well-built arms with ease and carrying her back upstairs before laying her gently on the mattress of a bed.

"How should we deliver the baby though?" asked Ruka, looking at Aki with worry in her eyes.

"That's where I can help - I once delivered a colt from a mother horse in my travels." said Yanagi, looking somewhat proud of himself.

"I...am not...a HORSE!" breathed Aki angrily, still in pain.

"He's the best thing we've got." I said, kneeling next to her and clasping her hand tightly. Aki whimpered again and let out another torturous scream.

"Her contractions are getting worse." observed Himuro, frowning slightly.

"Right! We'll need a couple sets of clean sheets, a towel, some rubber gloves, a big clip, scissors, and a wet cloth." declared Yanagi, settling himself in front of Aki's opening.

Rua and Ruka quickly went off and brought back the requested items, laying the sheets on top of Aki and the rest of the various objects next to Yanagi.

"Alrighty then! Ruka, stand on the other side of Aki and make sure she stays cool with the cloth would'ja?" said Yanagi, pulling on the gloves. Ruka quickly nodded and did as she was told.

"Now, let's see here..." said Yanagi, lifting up the sheets and examining Aki's opening "...Looks like she's dilated seven centimeters. Now how'd that rhyme go again? Seven means no, eight means go? I guess we'll just have a wait teensy bit longer."

Aki let out a soft cry, and thrashed uncomfortably in her place. I gave her a hopeful smile and kissed her hand. Suddenly, another powerful contraction came and Aki screeched in anguish.

"GET THIS FIRE MONSTER OUT OF ME!" Aki screamed angrily at Yanagi.

"Well, your in luck missy - You've just dilated eight centimeters. That means we can start pushing." said Yanagi, ignoring her screams and attempts to kick him in the face.

"WE?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WE"!?" screeched Aki, thrashing about under the sheets.

"-You can start pushing. Now, when I count to three, give us your strongest push, alright? One...Two...Three!" shouted Yanagi in anticipation.

Aki gritted her teeth and emitted a high-pitched shriek, exerting herself as much as she could, as well as putting my hand in a death-grip. Rua visibly paled at the whole scene and quickly left the room; Even Ruka looked a little shaken, but she remained at Aki's side, wiping the fresh beads of sweat off her forehead with the damp cloth.

"Aha! We got...Absolutely nothing. Let's try this again. One...Two...Three!" shouted Yanagi once again.

Aki closed her eyes tightly, fighting back tears as she cried in pain. She strained herself greatly, gasping for breath.

"I see a tuft of black hair! You're doin' great, missy! Just a couple more powerful pushes and you'll be finished! Ready? One...Two...Three!"

Aki forced herself to push several more times before the cries of an infant pierced the air. It was over. Aki had successfully given birth.

"Ah, Congratulations!...It's a boy!" said Yanagi examining the infant before clipping the end of its umbilical cord and wrapping it in the towel.

Aki loosened her grip on my hand, and laid back into the now sweat-drenched cushions of the mattress, sighing heavily. I smiled down at her, and kissed her tenderly on the nose.

"You did it Aki." I breathed to her.

Ruka quickly went out to bring Rua back in, telling him that it was "now safe". He bounded back inside alongside Ruka, his skin color now a normal tone.

"So Yusei? Is it a boy or girl, huh?" chattered Rua excitedly.

"Boy." I replied simply.

"Alright! I knew it was gonna be a boy all along!" celebrated Rua, a wide grin spreading across his face. Yanagi smiled and quickly cut the umbilical cord.

"Here ya' go, sonny!" said Yanagi, handing the infant to me. He was still red and slightly bloody - but it didn't matter to me one bit. He stopped crying, and slowly but surely, cracked open his amber eyes and looked up curiously at me. I felt my breath get caught in throat, and worried for a moment that I would tear up.

I glanced over at Himuro, Yanagi, and the twins, who had all stepped away in order to give Aki, the baby, and I our space .

I then brought my attention to Aki, who looked completely exhausted and ready for some well-deserved rest. Still, I desperately wanted to share the precious moment with her.

I helped her sit up and then offered our son to her - She hesitated at first, but eventually took the infant into her arms. Almost instantly, I saw a change in her: The edges of her eyes softened and beautiful smile graced her lips as he stared up into the amber-colored eyes they shared.

"He's...wonderful..."she said so softly that only I could hear. I smiled and kissed her gingerly on the forehead.

"He's ours."

* * *

Lucarly: Holy crap that was so looooong! I've been working on it all freaking day from 3:00 PM to 4:00 AM! So, I hope you like it...And yes, I didn't name the baby. I hate coming up with baby names because they all sound retarded. So I'll leave what Yusei and Aki decide to name thier son to your imagination.

Aki: Whoa, wait - son? Like, as in we had a child?

Lucarly: Yeah, son...You really don't ever read my stories. Oh, and in case your wondering, I'm toying with the idea of writing a MiJack version of this once I get up off my butt and finish "Oyasumi Nasai".

Aki: ...Please review.


End file.
